vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck (2017)
Summary Scrooge McDuck is the main protagonist featured in the 2017 reboot of Ducktales. He is the richest duck in the world, and an experienced and skilled adventurer, who has obtained abnormal and impressive relics over his lifetime. Times for Scrooge are rather dull and depressing in the present, as he mostly just leads a world-wide economic empire. Because of this, he's been called an old "has been" by others, and been rather underestimated as well. When Scrooge was greeted by his nephews, whom he had not seen in 10 years, his life turned back to being exciting again, as they go on a lot of different adventures together. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Scrooge McDuck Origin: DuckTales reboot Gender: Male Age: 150-152 (Scrooge was Born in 1867. He stated that he was alive around the time of the Klondike Gold Rush) Classification: Duck, Trillionare, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can utilize a pickaxe as a weapon, his expansive array of weaponry should also advocate this), Toon Force (Mastered the "skill" of swimming in gold coins), Time Travel (Can travel through time with his time machine), Non-Physical Interaction (Fights against a ghost), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Was able to regenerate his bruised spine back to a normal state), Possibly Sealing (Magica De Spell had been sealed in Scrooge's Number One Dime), Petrification via the Medusa Gauntlet, and Durability Negation (Via the Medusa Gauntlet and Petrification). Energy Projection (Can shoot a laser at 11:44), Technological Flight (Which as well produces a flame when performed), Sound Generation (Can generate a sound wave at 6:29) and Gas Projection via the Action Cane. Sleep Inducement, Fire Inducement, Dream Inducement and Fear Inducement via the Mystic Dreamcatcher (Can force people to sleep and induces the secondary and tertiary effects subsequently), Resistance to extreme heat (Was unaffected by the heat inside of the of a volcano), Longevity Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '(Sparred with General Lunaris who is comparable to Penumbra, as she was able to survive and completely tank this. Should be comparable to Flintheart Glomgold, who was able to harm Lunaris. He can also harm Glomgold, who was took numerous hits from Lunaris. Was able to dispose of several Moonlanders, who should be around a similar level as Penumbra) 'Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Shown to be running at equal speeds with a mummy-like monster, outran a flood that occurred within his manor), with Sub-Relativistic 'combat and reaction speeds (Comparable to Della and Gizmoduck, who have dodged lightning on multiple occassions) 'Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Seen holding The Jewel of Atlantis, most jewels this size tend to be rather heavy, should be comparable to Donald Duck) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Withstood incredible strikes from Lunaris) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weaponry (Cane, Picaxe, ETC.). Tens of meters with ranged weaponry (Action cane, rifles, etcetera.) Standard Equipment: Cane, his hat, sword, umbrella, pickaxe, rifle, atmospheric diving suit, time machine, sentient excalibur sword, the Medusa gauntlet, spears, genie lamp, Standard winter/hiking equipment, the Vondrake Action Cane PPK, Mystic Dreamcatcher, and much more (Scrooge's manor consists of various pieces of equipment, and even has a 2nd money bin dedicated for numerous more of his collected relics) Intelligence: Gifted. Succeeded in becoming the richest duck in the world. He is a highly experienced adventurer. He runs an astonishing multi-trillion dollar business empire. Tricked and outsmarted Toad Liu Hai twice, both in the sense of him leading Liu Hai to the exit of his seemingly endless casino, and by tricking him into believing that Donald Duck was now the luckiest duck in the world, which was false, as he was extremely weakened due to Donald's bad luck. Weaknesses: Short-tempered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gas Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Billionaires Category:DuckTales Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cane Users Category:Sword Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users